


Merg’s Second Calamitous Journey

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Category: Calamity Mod
Genre: Boss Fights, Gen, It's still kinda kidnapping, Padriac Zozzrian is a dick in-story, References the Terraria Calamity Mod a bit, Tldr he goes into the game itself, Well he's actually less of a dick here but, What else is new, and plays it both in and out of itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Having completed another Undertale Fangame, the Austrian Gamer Youtuber Merg decides to revisit a mod of a game he once played.This time, however, is different, as he is also partially inside of the game itself this time round.ABANDONED AND REPLACED. Replaced by "A Calamity of Gijinkas" because I prefer that one's story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: A request asked of Merg:

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this prologue makes reference to a Scratch-based Lord Rorezimal Fight Fangame I’m planning on making, but it isn’t out yet, beyond the planning phase.  
> I might as well post this here now, before AO3 auto-deletes the draft.

**Prologue: A request asked of Merg:**

**Merg POV:**

The on-screen character, Lord Rorezimal, finished up his final attack, and that was it! He had done it! He had completed the nohit run, at last!

And all it had taken was him muting his microphone and concentrating for a few attempts, like... was it only 50? It seemed like more, but all they’d see was the final try, the successful attempt.

He had just completed the fangame in 1HP mode, and... huh?

It usually would have ended by now, with the character there just leaving, but he was staying still there. Is this a glitch? What is going on?

He wouldn’t be heard saying anything, because, as I said, muted microphone, but he was starting to freak out inside.

After a few seconds, however, the Lord character spoke, his dialogue appearing on screen in a text bubble, accompanied by a low growl of a sound byte on each letter:

_ **”Ah. So you have survived all of my attacks. And... without being hit, either.”** _

_ **”I see now who you are, player.”** _

_ **”You are Merg, correct?”** _

At that name-drop / shout out, the irl Merg jolted a little in his seat, still not used to the times when his youtuber name was used in games.

Well, he should have expected it a bit, due to the creator literally commenting on his videos leading to him checking out the game in the first place, and him commenting on the first video about the game, but it still freaked him out a tiiny bit.

He decided to break the tradition of silent nohit run videos by turning on his microphone again, masking the sound by continuing the Lord’s dialogue:

_**”I have a request to make of you.”** _

”You have a request? Oh god guys, this guy’s talking directly to me... I don’t like this- well I mean, it’s a good fangame, but I don’t like how it unsettles me like this, you know?”

Continue dialogue.

The dialogue, once more, appeared, slowly, bright orange text on a pitch black background:

_ **”I request that you play the Terraria Calamity Mod once more.”** _

”’I request that you play the Terraria Calamity Mod once more’ dude, seriously? Is that all you had to ask? I read the comments, there’s no need to creep me out in the game...”

_**”I ask this in this game so that you must respond, as opposed to possible to ignore comments.”** _

_**”I admire your effort to read every comment, but I doubt you would have listened if I had merely said it in a comment.”** _

At this, the Austrian Gamer got curious, as he had never read any comment by the guy asking him to play the mod again, he didn’t think:

”I mean, I don’t remember seeing you asking, but... maybe? Alright, I’ll check it out again.”

All of a sudden, he remembered that he was talking to a pre-made and pre-recorded fictional character.

So he continued the dialogue option, and found that nothing happened.

The dialogue box disappeared, but the game window didn’t fade to black as it had when he’d first beat the game...

Lord Rorezimal seemed to suddenly realise this, and the Scratch game window faded to black, signifying that he’d beaten the game.

Well, the music was still playing, so he chose to do his outro here:

”Well guys, thank you for watching, and until next time, take care.”

Now he turned off the recording, and faced a dilemma:

Start playing the Calamity Mod now, or edit this video now and do it later?

Not to be rude, but it was an easy choice, as the video was easy to edit.

Not that long later, he had scheduled the video to go live.

Now that that was taken care of, he might as well honour the request, seeing as he was gonna do it anyways.

He went on over to the Terraria Forums, and found the Calamity Mod thread, which had seriously gone under major renovations!   
In fact, it said the mod was finished, which... last time he checked (a couple of days ago), it was not true in the slightest... huh.

He knew it was the right one, but something felt... off. He was unsettled by the mod, even as he downloaded the newest version of it on TModLoader, and started up Terraria with the mod enabled.

Well, whatever, he’d find out quickly what was wrong with the game when he played it.

He did his intro:

”What’s up guys, and welcome back, to Terraria, now, this won’t be my final series, even though Journey’s End has come out, and apparently Calamity Mod is complete now, and as you may remember I got asked to do this at the end of that Undertale fangame, the Lord Rorezimal one, which, was a little bit creepy, but I’ve seen a few of the other mods and am planning on doing a few more series later, but for now, guys, let’s go ahead, and let’s check this out.”

He went over to the character customisation screen, and felt... different.

Every time he changed the outfit and characteristics of the character on-screen, he felt similar changes happen to him In Real Life, but didn’t comment on it.

The real change, however, came when he had made his character, and his world, Large, with the Crimson, and went to go play in the world using the character.

There, he felt a wave of discomfort, coursing through his entire body.

Suddenly, his eyes were covered in Maroon. _ **Maroon.**_

_**”Calm down, Merg. This’ll only take a few seconds...”** _

_**My maroon powers, the Zozzrian Power, flowed all through his body and mind, splitting it, and then, transferred some of the Gamer’s consciousness to the on-screen character.** _

_**”Now, you must cooperate with the Player Character, and survive the world... of Terraria Calamity.”** _

_**His words went into the microphone just as Merg’s had, and he wouldn’t let anyone cut out what he said:** _

_**”Don’t worry. I’m not killing you, and your in-game character can just respawn. I’m just doing this to see how you manage.”** _

_**The power faded.**_ Leaving the man frightened, and confused.

”Wh-what was that?”

He felt even more odd. He could see double...

And then, he realised.

He was not only sitting in his chair in the real world.

He was also standing there, in the game.

He could see from both sets of eyes, and was all the more scared by what he saw.

_He was inside the world of Terraria._

Upon his realisation, he found himself not to be alone.

The Guide was there, with a much friendlier face than could be expressed in a few pixels of a 2D character.

The in-game Merg, however, could see 3D instead, seeing a vast stretch of forest all around him.

A few Slimes were also there. He should probably take care of that.

But instead, he was paralysed by the split of his very self between the real world and the game world.

...

Over time, he would get used to it, get used to the pain whenever the character died, whilst also trying to keep talking to his viewers at the same time.

He... wasn’t too sure he should have the first video be just him stumbling around like an idiot.

Just as he thought that, however, he received a notification from “Lord Rorezimal” on Youtube.   
“You can edit out that part of the video, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uneasy, all I wanted was to have you both in and out of the game at the same time for... well, you’re reading the reason right now, aren’t you?”

He clicked on the notification to find the comment itself, but it had been deleted by then.

Well-

* * *

_**Was there any point to this prologue? Probably not.** _

_**All that matters here is that: Merg, a Youtuber, is now in the Terraria Calamity Mod as the Player Character.** _

_**I’m not sure why any of the other stuff happened, but I guess it happened.** _

_**This is author’s note stuff actially, one second please.** _


	2. A Cherry for Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worm gets killed by a man with a cherry mask. With sunglasses.

** Chapter One: A Cherry for Desert. **

By the time he had destroyed the King of Slimes, the gamer and the cherry man had fully worked out a balance of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand here's where I just gave up on the fic and decided to do something else.  
> I had the draft around for a while but posted it like yesterday and had no real motivation to write it.  
> It'd be a "Merg fights one Calamity Boss per chapter and here's how" type thing.  
> I'm re-using that concept except with the Calamity Gijinkas instead.  
> In "A Calamity of Gijinkas".

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the fic, for now.  
> I'll update it later, when I have the motivation to continue it.  
> And also when I have the free time to, given the current events in my life.  
> I'd say, though, that I should be done by the end of this year, even with the events happening.


End file.
